Corrupted Soul
History Corrupted Souls are the result of breeding between a Holy and Unholy being. Thus they are born with internal conflict from the very beginning. Whether or not they are good or evil is dependent on how strong either parent was compared to the other. The stronger one's affinity will be more prominent in a Corrupted Souls personality. Due to their heritage, Corrupted Souls are able to grasp magic at a faster pace than most people, but they are more susceptible to the addiction to magic should they be carefree about it. Corrupted Souls are fairly rare, even before the death of magic. Since Holy and Unholy beings had such differing affinities, it was very unlikely that they'd procreate. And with the Death of Magic, the population of Corrupted Souls came to a standstill and then a steady decline. Most of them were quite happy about the Death of Magic, as it helped them to maintain a mental and magical balance. This extended their life for the duration of the Death of Magic, putting their body in a stasis in terms of growth. However with the return of magic, their lifespan had returned to normal. Corrupted Souls have very short lifespans due to the internal magical conflict that they are burdened with. Biology Physical Appearance Corrupted Souls are human in appearance, however their skin has noticeable cracks on it, like the skin is a shell. The cracks are either lighter or darker than their skin tone, depending on what skin tone they have. Darker skinned individuals will have lighter coloured cracks, and vice versa. Their eyes will be inverted in colour, thus their pupil will be coloured and the rest of their eye will be black. Psychology A Corrupted Souls personality is as diverse as a humans, however it is easier to predict what kind of personality they have if you knew who their parents were. How nice or how mean a Corrupted Soul is, is mostly determined by the overall strength of their parents. If the Unholy parent is stronger overall, the offspring will most likely be mean-spirited and if the Holy parent is stronger overall, the offspring will most likely be kinder. However this doesn't set their personality in stone, it just makes it easier for them to become that way. Reproduction Corrupted Souls reproduce much like humans and other humanoids. The offspring will share the physical trait of cracked skin, but nothing else. However, should the child learn magic, they are more susceptible to the addiction to magic and their adverse effects. The child will be born as the other parent's race. Corrupted Souls cannot reproduce with other races that cannot reproduce with Humans, Elves or other humanoids. Society Social Structure Their social structure is dependent on where they are currently living, as they do not have their own society. Language Corrupted Souls will speak the language of whichever society they live in, as well as common. Some know of Unholy and Holy languages. Names Corrupted Souls are named much like Humans or other humanoids. Family Life Their family life is very much like other humanoids, ultimately depending on where they live. Most, if not all, Corrupted Souls are abandoned by their Unholy/Holy parents from birth. Where they are abandoned is often random. Everyday Life Aside from their eternal, internal magical struggle, their everyday life is very much like a Human's or whatever is the everyday life of the society they live in, is. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +20 to any Magic (Cannot exceed the 40 point maximum for Magic), +10 to anything else. Special Abilities: Magical Affinity (Increases Magic points earned from rewards), Fragile (Is more susceptible to injury.) Tags Mixed Race